kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizzie Devine
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Devine, or Numbuh 49 (albeit temporarily), was Nigel's chubby and overbearing girlfriend. She first appeared in the self-titled Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E., in which she uses a mind control helmet on her boyfriend in order to stop him from ditching her to spend time with the Kids Next Door. In subsequent episodes, Lizzie is largely a neutral character. Lizzie is similar in appearance to one of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane (which is Ogie - the girl with braided brown hair). This was only referenced in-series in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.W.O., ''when she was bribed with the promise of a taste of the frosting on the Delightful Children's cake to dress up as one of them. She is also very bad at cooking, such as making a pie that knocked out Hoagie, Kuki, and Numbuh 1-Love, and a chicken banana fritter soup with cottage cheese, mud and curly fries that almost poisoned Nigel, as well as making some strange dish out of oat bran, cream, tomatoes, steak, orange juice and tons of salt that lit her mouth on fire (as shown in the closing credits to ''Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G..) and over the Curious Pictures logo, says "Yummy!". In the Show In Operation: D.A.T.E., she earned the temporary position as Numbuh 49 when Numbuh 1 told her coming to the dance was a mission. She appeared completely oblivious to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's brainwashing of all the party guests and insisted on having her picture taken even after it became obvious that the camera was a brainwashing device. After that, Nigel hurts her feelings and said that it was never a date and didn't care if she thought so, and was seen sad after Nigel slammed the door right in front of her face and called her "date-crazy". Right before the Delightfuls were about to delightfulize Nigel, Lizzie stepped in with a glass of cherry punch from the party and shouted, "NIGEL UNO! I'D LIKE A WORD WITH YOU!". The Delightfuls asked what the meaning of this was, but Lizzie was so angry and just replied rudely and loudly, "SHUT UP!". After Lizzie gave a speech to Nigel, she tried to wet him with her punch, but he jumped out of the way and the punch landed on the master fuse box. Nigel grabs Lizzie and hugs her, telling her that she's brilliant. She replies by saying, "Now, was that so hard?". Outside, the mansion blows up into fireworks as they and the Delighfuls run outside as the mansion is destroyed because of Lizzie's glass of punch. Nigel, while frequently annoyed by Lizzie's antics, deeply cares for her and usually makes up with her for whatever animosity has ensued at the end of the episode. However every other member of the KND tend to groan everytime she appears. At the end of Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., Lizzie breaks up with Nigel after he leaves her several times during their date to attend to the imminent danger present to them, courtesy of the KND Splinter Cell. Also, she was tired of him always putting the Kids Next Door before her and neglecting spending time with her. She was last mentiontioned in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. by Kuki, mentioning to Nigel at a rather bad time that Lizzie dumped him cold. She also appears in the comic Operation: R.E.B.O.U.N.D., which takes place after she had broken up with Nigel. She enters the treehouse during an attack by The Delightful Childrens' Roboturkeys. Lizzie also appears as an obstacle in Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P. in Nigel's mission. If you don't dodge her, she'll hug you and try to kiss you. Gameverse In Gamewizard2008's universe, Lizzie begins to date Herbie MayHence (Numbuh 65.3). In Operation: GALACSIA, she uses the LOCKAH-SOCKAH during the Irken Invasion (accidentally smashing Nolan York's legs in the process) and defeats Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto. She was happy when Nigel Uno returned to Earth and approved of his relationship with Rachel. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Lizzie and her friends are captured by Zant and locked in Bowser's Castle, later to be rescued by Shaunie and the Mario Bros.. In the Nextgen Series, Lizzie starts to work as a nurse in the Sure Would Forest Senior Center. She is married to Herbie and has a son named Larry MayHence. As seen in a flashback in Pirate Wars, when Nextgen Sector V attack the Senior Center (due to a false tip from Kokichi Oma), Lizzie angrily questions their actions. Chris Uno claims they were building a supercannon to drain children's youth, but when they learn this was Kokichi's lie, Lizzie furiously attacks them. Fortunately, Carol Masterson helps repair the damage. Toonwriter's universe In Toonwriter's universe, a human clone of her was made to become an actual Lizzie DeVine, since the real one is an alien in disguise, Numbuh Vine. The clone permanently joined the Kids Next Door as Numbuh 49, and unlike the original Lizzie (when she was in her human disguise), the clone never bosses Numbuh 1 around, or threatens any good friend. She is a basically a kinder version of her counterpart. She has Numbuh 001, a.k.a. Jameson Obama Uno- Nigel's cousin, as a boyfriend. Appearance Lizzie generally wears her auburn hair in braids with sky blue bobbles. She wears round glasses all the time. She usually wears a bright yellow T-shirt with a sky blue circle on the front, a blue skirt and white sneakers. Personality Lizzie can be very possessive in concern of her boyfriend, and is very demanding and sometimes threatening of "Nigie" (Her affectionate nickname for Numbuh One) when she wishes to spend time with him, although he is usually occupied with more urgent matters. This behavior frequently causes problems for Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V during missions. Once she was so frustrated she even had the nerve to say "SHUT UP!" to the Delightfuls. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Pilots Category:Reformed Villains Category:Sector Flashpoint members Category:GKND Operatives Category:Aliens